marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zarda Shelton (Earth-712)
, Golden Agency, | Relatives = Howard Shelton (husband, deceased) | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia Isle; Formerly Squadron City; Squadron Satellite; Crystal Palace | Gender = Female | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Purple | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Utopian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, ambassador of Utopia | Education = Centuries of study and life experience | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Utopia Island | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Don Perlin | First = Defenders #112 | HistoryText = Princess Zarda hailed from the denizens of Utopia Island that were very peaceful and took on the name of Utopians after building what they considered a perfect society free of poverty, injustice, sexual discrimination, war, and crime. They had been experimented upon by the Kree to be powerful beings and normally isolated themselves from humanity. One day, Zarda encountered a shipwrecked sailor named Howard Sheldon. Recovering, he explained to her that he was an American sailor and told her about World War II, which was occurring around at that time. Subsequently, Zarda joined the Golden Agency to help the Allies, where she met Blue Eagle and Professor Imam. The development of atomic weapons during the war frightened the Utopians, so they decided to leave Earth by converting their city into a starship. Zarda chose to remain on Earth and vowed that she would be an ambassador and spread their ideals. Humanity was less than receptive, but accepted her as a superheroine. She joined Hyperion, Amphibian, Whizzer, Nighthawk, Doctor Spectrum, and Skymax in the Squadron Supreme. Zarda married Howard, though the fact that he was growing old while her immortality kept her young bothered Zarda greatly. For a time after Howard's death, she grew attracted to an evil Hyperion, unaware that he was an impostor and was responsible for her aged husband's death. When the real Hyperion returned and killed his evil counterpart, Zarda was torn about her actual feelings for the real Hyperion. Eventually, the two began a true romantic relationship. They continued to be on the Squadron Supreme. During the Exiles' pursuit of Proteus, Zarda joined the team, instead of Hyperion, because Zarda stated that he is much needed on their world. Due to her fighting ability and leadership experience, Zarda helped the team greatly. Once Proteus was defeated, Zarda left the reality-hopping team to go back to her own Earth, and was replaced by Psylocke. | Powers = Zarda is a Utopian and her various superhuman powers are the result of her superior genetic stock. Superhuman Strength: Zarda possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift approximately 20 tons. Superhuman Speed: Zarda can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Zarda's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Zarda's body is more durable and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human. For instance, the tissues of her body are fortified to the extent that she can withstand powerful impact forces, such as falling from many stories up or being struck by a superhumanly strong being, and sustain little to no injury. However, she can be injured by bullets and bladed weaponry composed of conventional materials. Superhuman Agility: Zarda's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Zarda's reflexes were similarly enhanced, allowing her to react many times faster than any normal human. Flight: Zarda is able to psionically levitate and propel herself in flight. Her top speed is unknown, though it is likely that it is ultimately subsonic. Extended Longevity: Zarda ages at a pace that is considerably slower than that of a human being, though she is not completely immune to aging. However, she is roughly 500 years of age and retains the healthy and vital appearance of a woman in her physical prime. She is also much more resistant, though not completely immune, to diseases and infections. Telepathic Resistance: As long as she has some forewarning, Zarda is able to resist mental domination and mind control. | Abilities = Zarda is an excellent combatant, having been trained in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat and weaponry due to her extended lifespan. Zarda is also extremely intelligent, possessing a near genius level intellect. She is also fluent in Delphinese, the language of dolphins. | Strength = Zarda possesses superhuman strength, enabling her to lift around 20 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armored Costume: Zarda occasionally wears two different costumes made out of a steel alloy and created by Tom Thumb. The first was colored gold and covered her torso and forearms, while the second was purple and covered her from head to toe. The armor served to increase her already incredible resilience to damage, particularly against piercing weaponry like bullets and blades. | Transportation = Flight using her Shield. | Weapons = Transparent Shield: Zarda carries a transparent, almost unbreakable, shield composed of an as yet unknown material. Zarda can use this shield in much the same way that Captain America uses his, such as deflecting bullets and blocking physical and energy based attacks. She can also throw the shield in much the same manner as Captain America. However, given her superior strength, combined with the durability of her shield, Zarda can use the edge of her shield to cut through most materials, including many types of metals. | Notes = * In the Marvel Encyclopedia, it is stated that Zarda can fire a beam from her eyes that can heal or destroy things. However, it is not mentioned in any of Zarda's other OHOTMU entries, and therefore makes this a controversial power for the character. * The Utopians of Earth-712 were humans that were genetically altered by their reality's Kree, making them the equivalent of Earth-616's Inhumans, though lacking the Terrigen Crystals, they all seemed to possess the same abilities as Zarda's. | Trivia = * Power Princess was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Wonder Woman. * In the Original OHOTMU written by Mark Gruenwald, Power Princess's real name was Claire Debussy, but later in "Squadron Supreme" Gruenwald made her a Utopian by the name of Zarda and she was married to Howard Shelton. * During "Atlantis Attacks" Peter Sanderson wrote a Back-up Story in Avengers West Coast Annual #4 about the History of the Serpent Crown in which was revealed that Zarda used the Debussy Alias when Set took over the US-President of Earth-712, The Story was edited by Mark Gruenwald.Info from Stuart Vandal via OHOTMU Forums | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Flight Category:Shield Fighting Category:Exiles (Panoptichron) members Category:Squadron Supreme members Category:WWII Characters Category:Golden Agency members (Earth-712)